Returning the hunted
by midnight black light
Summary: 290 Years have past in the paralle world, but Rose is still there and now she is being hunted by Torchwood, will she ever find the Doctor and get her happy ending or will she die alone in a paralle world with no one by her side.
1. Torchwood Tower

Returning the hunted 

Rose Tyler stood on the top of the Torchwood tower, she looked down at the world which she was cursed to live in a parallel word next to her own world. It has stopped being Pete's world a long time ago when he died of old age, her mother was next, then Mickey and his wife with Jake and his wife all in a car crash. Rose's brother was the last close family member to die. The family that came, after stayed away; she was the weird Aunt Rose that you were meant to stay away from. Even further down the family line no one knew Rose is their family. But that was for the best who want a family member over three hundred years old?

Torchwood the job she once burred herself into to try and forget him, now she ran from Torchwood they wanted to find out how she lived so long and if that meant torture well it was for a good cause. Rose smirked at little you'd think that standing on Torchwood tower would get you caught but sadly well for Torchwood their security was extremely bad so standing right on top of them was the safest place to be. Never mind the fact that Rose Tyler was going to brake in.

Torchwood had recently found a device that allowed you to cross great distances and with a little help it could be mortified to carry Rose to across the void to him, to home. Rose shook her head trying to concentrate for she'd be dead if she didn't, well not literally but it would still hurt. Chimes rang out signifying midnight, time to act. Rose turned and jogged slowly to the back of the tower and opened a small hatch on the roof. This took time because the hatch was covered in rush making it stick and groan while Rose moved it.

As soon as it was open she slid down the hole and down the smallest flight of stairs you have ever seen. At the bottom was a metal door very strong so no kicking the door down? Rose lend of to look at the padlock, it required a password excellent Torchwood never changes their passwords they were too comfortable with their hold on the government. Rose typed the words **on coming storm **into the lock. She smiled at the memory when her father had let choose her own password.

_Flashback: Passwords._

_Pete Tyler walked into his daughters office without knocking, Rose was looking out the window at the zeppelins. "Rose I need a password for you" He said softly Rose looked up "so do you think you can remember 'Jasmine' for me" Rose shook her head softly "Can't I pick my own please?" Pete smiled and was about to say no when he looked in her eyes they looked like the eyes in a puppy dog who had just been hit over the head with something heavy. So he said "fine put I need it now". Rose thought for a minute then "On coming storm" she then looked at Pete hoping that she could use that._

_End of Flashback._

He had let her to her mother's unhappiness when Rose explained why she had chosen that. Rose laughed but soon stopped her current situation was not one to be laughing in. Rose opened the door and creped into the hallway she ran as quietly as possible. She entered what looked to be a laboratory, white benches and glass boards with writing on not that Rose had time to look at them. She sore it a circulate disc with ancient symbols on it that was the device that she needed but before she could torch it, a gun was pointed at the base of her skull.


	2. Caught and Captured

**Some notes before the next chapter. I am sorry it has taken so long to update I have been so busy, and on to better things I want to thank Ackroydexpress for reviewing and adding this story to his/her story alert and favourite stories, Gaiafreedom21 for reviewing and adding this story to his/her favourite stories and story alert as well as adding me to his/her favourite authors and author alert, Bananadaiquiri for reviewing and adding this story to his/her story alert, Draco167 for adding this story to his/her favourite stories and me to his/her favourite author, meg wolf for adding the story to her story alert, ROGmethos for adding this story to his/her story alert and last but not lest Aslook for reviewing and adding this story to his/her story alert. **

**I am so grateful that you'd take the time to read this story never mind what you have done. I am also bring in a new character into the story to be the new head of parallel Torchwood which you'll meet next chapter but I need a name for him/her so please review and give my ideas on what to call him/her. When I have picked the name I still may use the other suggestions later on for the person who will help Rose. **

Caught and Captured

Rose tensed; the cold gun was pressed harder to her skull. What seemed like minutes later, to Rose, the person spoke "Put your hands on your head slowly." When Rose did nothing the man, it had to be a man for the voice was deep and rough with a menacing note to it, shouted in her ear "NOW, Bitch." Rose did as she was told placing both her hands on her head. No sooner had she the man pulled both down and locket them in handcuffs, making sure they were tight against her skin. He dragged Rose round to face him, he was very well built, strong shoulders and arms with short but well muscled legs. His face was square and was half covered by a mop of dirty blonde hair which fell to the bottom of his ear. Rose's first thought was that he looked like a large square jawed gorilla. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit with the Torchwood logo on; it did little to stop Rose's opinion of him as a gorilla.

The Man then pulled out a com device from his left pocket and placed it to his ear after giving several passwords he began to talk, to from what Rose could tell was his boss. But she paid little attention to that she slightly more concerned about the situation she was in: one she had found the device, Two she could not get the device, three she was handcuffed, four she was standing next to a Torchwood member who's orders were to capture her; it was a very bad situation and there was no Doctor to save her so she would have get out on her own but as she looked around she found little chance of getting away.

The only door was right next to the man and there was no way to get the handcuffs off, which was very bad. The man put the com device back into his pocket and smiled at Rose; it made her shiver it was full of the promise of pain. Rose had seen that look before.

_Flashback: dungeon_

_The pain in her head was getting stronger and stronger, but she could not remember why... then it hit her they had pushed into her mind and looked through all of her memories. Rose opened her eyes to look around her she was in a four by four metre cell with no windows or light present the only reason she could see was because of her inhuman 40/40 vision twice as good as a human's vision. The cell floor around her was covered in blood her blood, from her head, both of her temples were bleeding profusely as were her wrists and ankles._

_End of Flashback_

Rose shook her head she had been in that dungeon for weeks with very little food or water and she still had the scares from where they pushed into her mind. The man brought Rose back from the past by saying "You're lucky Miss Tyler the new boss does not want you killed... right away. Boss wants to look at your memories first hand and there is no way out of it" The smile on his face widened making Rose feel physically sick, which seem to make the man feel even happier.

The man gripped Rose and pulled her towards the door, then a long many white boring corridors, this usually would have bored Rose but she was much to scared of what might happen when they reached their destination. The man started to mutter softly to himself about how long the corridors were and how unnecessary it was to even have to look at Rose's memories again instead of just killing her and finding out how she woke up again. Rose was not sure to be glad that he was not the boss or not.


	3. Memories

**Right the next chapter. But before thanks again to Ackroydexpress for reviewing and giving me ideas on the name for the new character, and thanks to Gaiafreedom21 for reviewing and giving me ideas on the name for the new character, thanks to Bananadaiquiri for reviewing, next a thank you to Nightslashcheetor, Red Dragon Spirit Ranger and Jules452 for all putting this story on their story alert. **

**Oh and before you read this chapter is a little short sorry. But I hope that Ackroydexpress likes the flashbacks in this chapter. **

Head of Torchwood and memories.

The man dragged her towards a metal door again smiling at the look of fear on Roses face; he tapped in a four letter password into a pad on the right hand side of the door. Opening the door he shoved Rose though the space into a office; the walls were a soft beige colour with an ornate full wall bookcase on the left wall, the right wall had two painting from a new artist called Renée Markque. The floor was cherry wood as were the table and chair that a man with an oval face with small piggy grey eyes, his hair was midnight black and was covered in an oily substance.

The man introduced himself "I'm Rixum Cole the new head of Torchwood. Hello Miss Tyler we have been looking for you, I hope you were not too inconvenienced by being captured because sadly you will not be seeing the outside for a very long time if not forever" said the man in the chair. "Now I would like to see your memories if you don't mind." Rose who had turned even paler than when she first entered to office she then said with more courage than she felt "I'd like to keep my memories the way they are if you don't mind" Rixum smiled sadistically at Rose then said "well actually I do mind. Jones bring her" Rose was pulled in front of the bookcase which slowly opened to reveal a door made of metal. The door creaked open to show a dark hallway with very little light.

Rose noticed very little after that having been down here before she had no need to take notice of where she was being dragged. She was in her mind trying to sort her memories so that this Rixum would not be able to look at private ones.

_Flashback_

_Rose stood next to the Doctor watching a yellow sky melt softly in purple. The Doctor turned and watch Rose instead his eyes followed down her arm and down to her hand where a ring hung on her finger...where his ring hung. The thought make him smile she was his. Rose turned feeling that he was looking at her again. When the Doctor caught Rose's eyes he lent in and kissed her hard. Later under a completely purple sky he whispered in her ear "I love you, forever." _

_End of flashback._

Rose shook her head, she needed to out the thoughts to the back of her mind but she did not seem able to because as soon as one memory ended another began.

_Flashback_

_They were on Earth now but in the 78__th__ century it was different to say the least but Rose loved it she was fascinated by everything and the Doctor was just having fun watching her enjoying the trip it was boring him. A man walked up to Rose trying to flirt with her but it was not working she was ignoring him the man was getting angry at her. The Doctor walked over to the couple and asked hardly "why are you brothering my wife?" The man paled looking at the Doctor. Rose just smiled the Doctor's jealousy did come in handy sometimes._

_End flashback_

Rose was brought out of her memory by a sharp pain in her skull. They had started.


	4. Help or Not

**Thank you to Jexlz-sheridan for adding this story to his/her story alert and favourite stories, thanx to gaiafreedom for reviewing, Ackroydexpress for reviewing and Nightslashcheetor for reviewing oh and to find out what she is you must keep reading to find out. Thanks to Bananadaiquiri for reviewing and last but no least thanks to StargateFanatic101for adding the story to his/her story alert. **

**So here we go.**

Flashes of colour flooded Rose's vision, all painfully bright but each colour pasted quickly into the next, purple, orange, yellow, violet one after the other next stopping. Rose's could hear two voices she could faintly recall them belonging to the men she had been talking to but who the men were she had no idea. Jet this fact neither scared her or mattered she knew what was happening having had it one so many times, she knew all of her very recent memories would return when whoever it was had found what they wanted.

The colours stopped they had found something worth looking at Rose's was in two minds on with she was glad at the news, on the one hand the colours had stopped but on the other they were looking at her memories. But before she could continue on that line of thought the memory they were looking at washed over her brain taking precedence.

_Memory: The TARDIS_

_The doctor's coat was dangling from a beam near the door; it stood out against the TARDIS. The doctor himself was lying for once half asleep on the captains chair, his legs resting on the console. Making Rose smile seriously bright red trainers with a suit only he could get away with. The console was alight flashing and beeping like normal if not a little quieter; seems the girl waits him to sleep as well thought Rose. _

_She continued toward the console making sure not to wake the doctor, Rose moved her hand softly over the console, silently thank the machine for looking after her doctor. _

_End of memory._

Rose's mind was pulled violently out of that memory. It took her brain several minutes to regain her body to normal, her heart rate was still to fast when she regained her hearing "That machine nothing like that could by made on earth no matter what earth. (Like parallels hint hint) Shame she never learnt where to get such a magnificent machine..." Rose smiled despite herself the TARDIS was magnificent, and the only people who ever said that happened to be the ones the doctor and her were normally running from.

A crash rang out from where Rose had no idea but it did something she never thought possible it severed her connection to this memory machine thing, Rose was never good at naming things and she had never actually heard the name of the machine, so to her the machine was called memory machine thing. The connection between her and the machine had never been broken until they wanted it to, she had tried to break the connection herself but it never worked.

Rose's very recent memories came back hitting her like a pile of bricks; that man Rixum Cole shit she had to get out of here but her wrists were tied to the chair and by this time both men had gotten their guns out but lucky for Rose before either man got shoot two bullets came through the open door hitting Rixum Cole and the man who had brought her in. Cole was hit in the heart from what Rose could see; the other man had been shot in the head.

A woman stepped through the door after a minute, her hair was pitch black contrasting with her ghostly white skin. Rose's eyes met hers; they were deep, dark blue they looked like they would never end. The woman was taller than Rose but she was not imposing at all mainly because she was so skinny. "You, why do they want you?" Her voice was harsh and she had a slight accent from Wales from what Rose could tell. "Well you see... oh stuff it. It's not like you'll believe me anyway." came Rose's reply, which only seemed to anger the woman, who pointed the gun at Rose's head "You are going to tell me. Now" Rose rolled her eyes but none the less did reply "Shoot me all you want, not like it will be permanent." The Look on the woman's face was in Rose's opinion priceless mainly because the woman looked surprised, angry and confused. "What do you mean." The woman asked grinding her teeth together. Rose Looked at the woman for a second and then said "I was born on a parallel world, then I ended up here when I have lived for the last 290ish years." Rose paused dramatically "Then there's the fact that I have been shot, beaten, drugged and even electrocuted but I do not die." To Rose's surprise the woman lowered her gun smiled slightly "well blondey why couldn't you just say that in the first place?"


	5. Remembering

**Thank you to Ackroydexpress for reviewing and Bananadaiquiri for reviewing and last but no means least thanks to yellou for adding the story to his/her story alert. Sorry that it has taken so long but life has been hectic and uncontrollable, but I now have a short holiday so I should have more chapters up next week. **

**New episode of Doctor who some time in mid to late April **************** anyone know the date? **

**Now I needed a slight bit of help since it was mentioned that the woman who helped Rose out could by Gwen so I though I'd ask who would like her to be Gwen? Cause I think I'm having the woman's story in the next chapter (maybe) and the woman's story could easily be adjusted to make it Gwen! And one more thing this chapter is mainly a flashback to explain why Rose is the way she is which be more obvious as this story goes on and sorry about the long AN. **

"Well blondey why didn't you say the first place" Rose sat there in shock; this woman didn't think her a nut case? Well that's a first. This woman believed her? Even more amazing. Rose's mouth opened of its own accord. The woman chuckled softly at Rose's face. "You ... You believe me?" Rose asked her voice shook breaking in the middle of the question. Rose's eyes the woman noticed had a hopeful yet haunted look in them as if no one had ever believed her ever in her life. Rose however was trying not to be hopeful the last time she had been believed everything went wrong.

_Flashback: Anne Rickey. (Early morning)_

_Rose walked gradually down a dark corridor he gun and touch pointed a head of her, Anne Rickey walked behind Rose her mahogany hair covering her shoulders, her hands shaking, hoping Rose was right and that they would get out of this alive. The only noise was Rose's regular foot steps and Anne's heavy breathing. Then all of a sudden Gun shoots ran though the room hitting Rose in the shoulder and stomach. Blood ran like a fast flowing river dripping onto the floor as Rose slid down the wall fast but to Anne as she fired to shoots killing their attacker, Rose slid as if in slow motion. _

_The attacker lay on the floor dead, Anne ran over to Rose pulling off her scarf to press on Rose's wounds. But what ever she did the river of blood never stopped flowing. Rose gasped "An... I...ll...bee...fiiinne... truusst...mee" Anne didn't believe that for one second but she kept trying to save Rose. But nothing helped Rose was slipping away and there was nothing to stop her._

_Two hours later._

_Anne had still not moved from where she was Rose's body was still lying there next to her, many thoughts swam in Anne's mind one in particular Rose said that she'd died before that something stopped her from dying Anne laughed she was wrong which Anne remembered was very rare hardly ever happened. _

_But then Rose's body gasped, it was breathing but that was impossible. It did it again, breathing. Anne sat there watching as the breathing became more regular, as her wounds healed, as the river of blood that had started again stopped till it was just trickles of blood and then she watched as a dead woman opened her eyes and sat up._

_Anne sat there frozen till the dead Rose spoke, a dead woman talking "Anne calm down everything's fine, ok I'm still me." Anne ignored Rose and started screaming "No, No, No your dead. I watch you die!" Rose nodded "I know I was dead ok but you need to calm down..." Anne interrupted "I do not need to calm down you need to explain what is going on." Rose again nodded which infuriated Anne "How can you be this calm? You died." Rose spoke softly "I'll calm because I've died before" see that Anne was going too interrupted again "Don't interrupt you can yell when I'm finished. I was born in a parallel world sixty five years ago, I have died twenty four times and I always wake up whether it be days later or minutes later." Anne nodded believing what Rose, she'd belief anything right now. But her main thought was too tell Torchwood. _

_End of flashback._

Anne had told Torchwood who had then started their infatuation with her and her so called power. Rose shook her head clearing it of her memories. The woman stood in front of her with a smirk on her face. "Now then blondey would you like to be untied from that hard metal chair? Which I know from experience hurts to sit on." Rose looked up and asked "Why you been sit'n where I am before?" The woman smiled the girl was smart most people would have just said yes to be untied and then forget the little information she had let slip about herself. "Well now blondey you got to buy me a drink before I tell you my life story, but I like your mind so I'm gunna untie you." Rose glared at the woman a muttered sarcastically "Jeez thanks." The woman reached behind Rose and untied her before helping her up and giving Rose a drink of water from a canister attached to the woman's hip. The water was stale but none the less it helped sooth Rose's aching throat.

"Thanks for the help" Rose add minted sourly "But I really should get going." The woman raised an eyebrow, "Yer and where you gunna go blondey? You're a wanted woman." Rose signed but gave nothing else away only answered with another question "And what are you going to do take me where ever you're going? I go alone have for years." The woman wasn't fazed at all, if anything she was more excited "Yes actually you are coming with me, you wana know why?" Rose glared harder at the woman and replied, "Sure why not." The woman walked till she was right in front of Rose, she picked up Rose's hand and placed it on the left side of her chest where Rose could feel the beating of a heart, a bit slower that normal but before Rose could thing about that she moved Rose's hand to the right side of her chest, to Roses surprise there was another heart beat.


	6. Her Story

An. Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this makes up for it. Some of the lines have been based/borrowed from the sound of drum episode.

Her story.

Rose was in shock how did she have two hearts it wasn't possible there were no Timelords or well Timeladies because everyone had gone to fight in the time war even Timelords in parallel universes.

_Flashback: TARDIS kitchen_

Rose sat down opposite the Doctor but she wasn't looking at him rather though him deep in her thought and it was worrying the Doctor she hadn't talked in well, since Mickey had left, which was why he felt it necessary to interrupt the silence. "Rose, Rose?" Rose shook her head and none the less replied "yes Doctor" her voice was hoarse and dry which just made the Doctor fell worse. "Rose tell me wants wrong." Rose made no more to talk, "Rose please tell me." Rose looked up at the Doctor her eyes full of tears "His gone. Why'd he stay there?" "Rose he feels he can make a difference and Mickey's a big boy and he can look after himself. He'll be fine." "How do you know that Doctor?" The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes "Timelords could once travel between parallel universes easily. But not now, every Timelord from all universes went to fight in the time war."

_End of Flashback._

"Rose calm down, breath, that's it." Rose had now calmed down enough that she could talk even though it was no much of an improvement, because all she said was "Impossible." The woman smiled "So Rose Tyler, yes I do know your name, would you like to know my story? About my life, about why I am here?" Rose nodded her eyes lighting up with a thirst for knowledge. "I was born in your universe on Gallifery I went to the academy with your Doctor; he was a good friend as I'm sure you know he married a woman called Omicron" The woman waited till Rose nodded. The Doctor had told her about his first wife and his children soon after they became a couple. "Well she was my sister. On to other things I was interested in parallel universes so I spent a lot of time travelling between multiple universes. However like everyone else I went back to my home, Gallifery when the call to war sounded." She paused in deep sorrow "But unlike your Doctor I ran away, when the burning started I ran so far away, so far away that I forgot myself. I turned my self human so they would never find me because I was so scared. I set my TARDIS so that she would drop me off here and then leave and hide on Earth 59th century so that if I was found they could never make me leave because you needed a TARDIS to leave."

Rose tilted her head to the left, "How did you get your memories back?" Rose asked knowing that something needed to trigger the memories before you even felt the need to open the fog watch; The Doctor had explained this before they were separated. "I heard people talking about how devastating the time war was and then I woke up here, with no way home even when the void was opened. Though I doubt that Gallifery is still there for I can't hear anything in my head not even a hum of a TARDIS but if we can get back to our universe then hopefully that space will be filled up by your Doctor and you" Rose nodded remembering how the Doctor had explained how lonely it was to not have the voices of his people in his mind and how much it had felt better having her in the back of his mind when they had got married. That thought let her to ask "Why do you call him my Doctor?" The woman smiled as if she knew something Rose didn't "Because you are married are you not? Which probably means you have, well when you were with him a mental bond to him which to Timelords means you are his till you die and he is your till he dies." Rose felt hope for the first time in years maybe the Doctor had no forgotten her. Seeing the look of happiness on Rose's face the woman laughed "Oh and by the way my name is Hemera."


End file.
